


Mousetrap

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [37]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sam is the best at mariokart, Tag, The best bois, They're both way smarter than people give them credit for, awwwwwwwww, but it's true, defying logic? yes, oh and Tim builds things let's imagine that was here all along shall we?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Sam and Tim play a game of tag and cheer up the manor as they go.





	Mousetrap

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more fluff, this was fun.

Sam squeaked in surprise as Tim tapped his optic nerve. 

_ “Tag!” _

He turned around only to see Tim grabbing a part of his latest transportation invention and swinging away by a shoelace, the zipline giving a whir as the fan parts spun, launching him across the room in a matter of seconds. He had an advantage, being here most of the time. And besides, there had to be alternatives for when you didn’t have feet. 

Now, Sam could have easily flown after him, reaching him in an instant and stopping the game. 

But it  _ was _ just a game. He didn’t come over here all that much, with Jack making videos and all.

And he was a fan of a challenge. 

So he took it nice and slow.

_ NYOOOOMMMM _

 

\-------

 

Wilford looked up from his magazine as something zipped past his ear. 

_ “Hi Uncle Wil!” _

Oh it was just Tim-

He spat out his mouthful of coffee and managed to cough out a half-reply, but Tim was already out of sight. 

Uncle Wil? Oh that was the sweetest-

He went back to his coffee with a chuckle, scratching at his eyebrow. 

 

\--------

 

Tim was hopping into another machine when Bing walked by and stopped, looking at the contraption. 

“Sah dude?”

_ “I’m playing tag with Sam! And something seems to be stuck-” _

Bing quickly looked over the device. Then he slipped a rubber band back onto a paperclip and the spring-loaded mechanism fired, sending Tim flying down the hall, the glider attached to his back flaring open to control his descent. 

_ “Thanks Uncle Biiinnngggg...-!” _

His left eye shorted out a bit in surprise. He gathered his wits enough to call after him.

“No prob dude!”

He turned back towards where he was going and walked down into the Lab, grinning like an idiot with a spring in his step. 

“Guess what, Siri and Co?”

They looked up from their various projects. 

“What is it?”

“Tim called me Uncle!”

 

\----------

 

Sam floated through the halls, trying to figure out where Tim was. The game of tag had turned into a twisted version of hide and seek. 

He gave a little sigh and zoomed away, relishing the opportunity to go at full speed for once. 

 

\---------

 

Dark looked up in surprise as something zipped past his head, ruffling his hair at the high velocity. 

So he froze time to look. 

Amidst the warped blur of air he noticed Sam. That solved that question. Now why…

He walked down the hall and to the right. Tim was in one of his contraptions, midway through the room at a relatively high speed judging by the distortion in the air. 

He let time pass and leaned against the wall, watching Tim rattle his way across the room just in time for Sam to get in the doorway. 

There was a sharp squeal of delight. 

Tim’s eyes widened and he tried to hop away towards his next contraption. They were everywhere in this area of the building. 

Sam zoomed over and butted him on the arm in a flash. He squealed. Tim let out a groan. 

_ “Fine, fine, you win! Do you want to keep playing tag or-” _

A blink or two from Sam before a moment of thought. Dark had to chuckle at the look of concentration. They both turned around. 

_ “Hi Uncle Dark! Didn’t see you there!” _

He waved off his concern with a small smile. |It’s alright, don’t mind me. It looked to be a very excellent chase, if the effort involved says anything.|

Celine was screaming in delight at the name. Damien was laughing at her reaction, but flattered nonetheless. 

He had to agree, although he kept it under wraps.

They both fixed him with a look that he felt scanning his very existence. 

_ “You’re not nearly as terrifying as they make you out to be.” _

Sam squeaked. 

_ “Sam agrees, and says that you have really good taste in cake, so you couldn’t be that bad anyway.” _

He wasn’t sure what to say to that. Or how they knew what kind of cake he liked. But he didn’t have to, as Sam let out a squeak, Tim nodded, and the two of them moved away to go play mariokart. 

Well then. 

_ ‘Uncle Dark! Oh that is the cutest thing-!’ _

_ ‘I wonder if Sam calls Anti Uncle.’ _

_ ‘Speaking of which, can he understand Sam? Tim can, that is for sure.’ _

|I don’t think he can, although that would be very entertaining.|

They chuckled at the mental image for a second before he disappeared to do some paperwork and check in with some of the lesser egos that didn’t live in the mansion. 

 

\----------

 

Sam and Tim returned to Jack’s. 

_ “Hi Jack!” _

_ “Hi Dad!” _

They both looked at the normally silent Septic Eye floating a foot above the counter happily. 

_ “What?” _

“Did you- did you just call me dad?”

Sam screwed up his eye in concentration before his pupil expanded in surprise. 

_ “Do you not like it?” _

He hurriedly amended his statement. “No, no! It’s fine! I’m just surprised! You barely talk when we’re around.”

Sam blinked a few times before he curled up in what seemed for him to be a smile. 

_ “Okay! Hey Tim, do you want to go find Uncle Anti? I didn’t see him at Ego Manor.” _

Tim shrugged. _ “Bit of a roundabout way to do it, but sure. You want to come, Jack?” _ Sam wrapped the end of his nerve around Tim’s wrist.

A smirk. “I don’t think I can fit through those portals of yours, sorry buddy. You two say hi for me, would you?”

A nod and both of them disappeared into a flash of blue light. 

Jack flopped down on the couch with a breathless giggle. 

“Sam called me dad.” He sat bolt upright. “Sam called me dad. Oh god.” He pulled out his phone and called Mark.

[‘ello?]

“Sam called me Dad, what do I do?”

Silence. 

[Sam can talk?]

He groaned.

 

\----------

 

Tim and Sam appeared on the second beanbag in Anti’s room, watching him play Mariokart with two flamingo-stockinged feet propped up on a stool. 

_ “Hi Anti!” _

He looked over at the two of them and grinned. “̵H̶e̵y̷ ̷g̶u̷y̶s̴.̶ ̷G̷u̸e̸s̶s̵ ̸I̶ ̸d̸i̴d̵n̴’̶t̶ ̷s̷e̷e̸ ̸y̸o̴u̵ ̸a̸r̷o̵u̷n̷d̶ ̷e̷a̶r̷l̸i̴e̵r̴.̸ ̴W̸i̶l̸’̷s̸ ̷s̴t̶i̸l̷l̷ ̸f̷l̸i̵p̷p̶i̴n̸g̶ ̶h̸i̸s̷ ̷s̵h̸i̷t̵ ̸i̵n̷ ̷t̴h̸e̶ ̶k̴i̶t̴c̸h̶e̷n̶.̸”̴

_ “That sound about right. Can we play?” _

Sam bounced in place.  _ “Please Uncle Anti?” _

Anti bluescreened for a second before mentally rebooting. “D̴i̸d̶ ̴y̵o̴u̸ ̴j̸u̷s̶t̷-̴”

_ “Please?” _

_ “I think he’s processing, Sam.” _

A pause. _ “Oh. Right. Sorry.” _

“I̶’̸m̶-̵ ̶y̷o̴u̸ ̸n̵e̷v̸e̵r̸ ̵t̸a̵l̷k̴.̴ ̴D̷i̴d̴ ̵y̷o̶u̸ ̵c̵a̶l̵l̴ ̴m̵e̶-̷”

_ “Can we play Rainbow Road?”  _ Tim groaned.

_ “Why would you want to play that? It’s hard!” _

_ “It’s fun!” _

_ “Well that explains how you’re so good that this game…” _

Anti had an idea. 

“̴W̶e̸l̷l̸,̴ ̵I̶ ̶o̵n̴l̷y̵ ̸h̶a̵v̵e̵ ̸t̴w̵o̶ ̴c̵o̶n̴t̵r̸o̷l̸l̴e̵r̷s̷ ̸w̵o̵r̸k̸i̶n̵g̷ ̷r̸i̸g̸h̷t̸ ̶n̷o̷w̸,̷ ̸s̷o̸ ̷h̴o̶w̵ ̶‘̴b̵o̷u̵t̵ ̴t̵h̷e̷ ̸t̷w̶o̶ ̵o̶f̸ ̶y̷o̷u̵ ̶p̶l̴a̶y̴ ̷a̴n̴d̴ ̵I̷ ̷h̸e̵l̴p̶ ̷c̵a̷l̶m̶ ̷W̸i̴l̶f̸o̸r̶d̷ ̷d̸o̸w̶n̵,̷ ̵h̵u̴h̷?̷”̶

Sam perked up.  _ “Yay! Thank you Uncle Anti!” _

_ “You’re really talkative today, huh?” _

Anti got out the other controller and gave it to Tim. “H̶a̵v̶e̵ ̶f̶u̷n̶.̸”

He glitched away. 

But not to Wilford. 

He appeared in Dark’s office, met with the man sitting in his desk chair. 

“H̴e̸y̸ ̷D̶a̵r̵k̴!̷”

One eye opened. |Yes?|

“S̸a̷m̴ ̷c̶a̶l̴l̶e̶d̶ ̵̵m̶e̵ ̴U̵n̷c̷l̷e̷!̵”

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. 

|Congratulations.|

“̴H̸a̸s̴ ̶T̷i̶m̵ ̸c̷a̸l̴l̵e̴d̵ ̵y̴o̸u̸ ̵U̷n̵c̵l̷e̴ ̵y̷e̸t̵?̶ ̴W̵i̴l̵f̷o̸r̴d̷’̸s̷ ̷s̶t̵i̸l̵l̵ ̸r̷e̸c̴o̴v̷e̷r̷i̴n̴g̸ ̵f̶r̶o̴m̶ ̷h̸i̸s̷ ̸r̶o̶u̵n̵d̷,̷ ̸l̶a̸s̸t̸ ̷I̶ ̸h̶e̴a̴r̷d̴.̷”̸ Both of Dark’s eyes closed again.

|He did. They’re rather happy, to be honest.|

 

\---------

 

_ “Well that was fun.” _

Tim gave an amused huff.  _ “Of course you had fun. You know they’re going to be on a parental high for weeks, right?” _

Sam curled up in a smile.  _ “That was the point! They’re happy, and that’s all that matters. They were getting kind of down lately.” _

Tim looked at the tiny genius in front of him. 

_ “I am so glad to be your friend right now.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Fluff!   
> These two were so fun to write.~  
> Plans for the future:   
> \- Amazing nonsense via Bing.   
> \- Chase angst. (no poor baby i'm sorryyyyy)  
> \- Wilford character development that kinda retcons stuff but that's fineeee  
> \- a bit of fluff   
> \- More Wil stuff  
> \- Dereksons! Finally!   
> \- aaaaand that's really all I've written but there's gonna be fluff I promise.   
> \- eventually I'm going to need to take a few weeks off because travelling/moving but I'll warn you guys so it's not a surprise.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and that you all have a great day!


End file.
